Mírame por favor
by Serichigo
Summary: Edward la amaba y su único deseaba era que ella lo mirara... One Shot.. :)


**Hola a todos, primero que nada aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer , la historia si es mía.**

**Es una ideíta que me surgió de pronto y mejor la escribí antes que se me escapara, es mi primer One Shot, por favor trátenme bien, la historia la escribí originalmente para Sailor Moon pero quise adaptarla a los personajes de Twilight.**

**Mírame**

Bella tenía los ojos abiertos tan grandes y luminosos que opacarían al mismo sol, Edward estaba embelesado… por fin lo miraba. Se acerco a él despacio, con tanta gracia que parecía flotar… estaba hechizado. Al sentir esas pequeñas y suaves manos sobre su rostro… por fin pudo respirar. Él tomó ese delicado y delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia el suyo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz… ella al fin lo miraba. Probó sus labios y se estremeció, sintió como el pequeño cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus besos, se sintió pleno… al fin la tenía cerca. Sus cuerpos iniciaron una hipnótica danza que entre besos, caricias y palabras de seducción que lo llevaron al cielo… la amaba, lo hizo desde el primer momento y ahora ella estaba ahí, entregándose a él. Estaba sobre ella, sus perfectas piernas abrazaban sus caderas… temblaban de anticipación. No podía dejar de observar esos ojos cafés que ahora lo miraban solo a él, sin apartar sus ojos color verde de los cafés de ella se convirtieron en uno solo, no quería perderse un solo momento de sus expresiones al sentirse unidos… él también la miraba. El ritmo de su danza se volvió más intenso, los gemidos subieron de tono, el sudor se hizo presente y el aroma del amor llenó la habitación, culminaron en un estallido de placer que los dejo agotados a ambos, en medio de su letargo por fin se sintió completo… era suya y no la dejaría ir jamás.

**- Edward, despierta… Edward –**

El castaño abrió sus ojos, la miró acostada, se sintió triste… todo seguía igual. Pero el sueño de esa noche había sido tan real… claro como tantos otros que había tenido.

**- Lamento la tardanza, la niñera llegó un poco tarde esta noche – **

**- No te preocupes Alice, yo entiendo –** se levantó de la silla y se acerco a la cama donde la castaña permanecía, acarició su dorada cabellera y susurró **– Mírame Bella, solo mírame –** le pidió como lo hacía todas las noches.

Alice le puso una mano sobre el hombro **– Ya son tres años Edward, sabes bien que las posibilidades son casi nulas, sus padres ya lo entendieron, deberías entenderlo tú también y buscar a alguien con quien puedas ser feliz, ella es una eterna Bella Durmiente –**

**- Sí, lo sé –**susurró el muchacho, se agachó para besar su frente **– Buenas noches princesa –** se despidió.

**- Descansa un poco Edward – **

**- Lo intentaré, cuídala bien –**

**- Claro –**

Bella llevaba alrededor de tres años en coma. Pertenecía a una familia acomodada, su padre Charlie Swan era dueño de un prestigioso bufete de contadores que a su vez prestaba servicios de asesoría legal, proporcionados por la madre de la castaña Renée Swan, ambos manejaban este prospero negocio y lo hacían crecer cada vez más. Desde que era pequeña Bella amaba el mar, todos la molestaban diciendo que en su vida pasada debió haber sido sirena, por eso sus padres adquirieron una hermosa casa en la playa, la muchacha adoraba ese lugar, aprovechaba cada momento que podía para ir y disfrutar de su adorado mar. Cuando cumplió dieciséis años los celebraron en su casa de playa, y su padre le obsequió un cuadraciclo, era el mejor vehículo para utilizar mientras estuviera en la playa, y así lo hiso cada vez que llegaba a pasar unos días al lugar, hasta que para la vacaciones de verano de ese mismo año ocurrió la desgracia, Bella manejaba su cuadraciclo por la playa como hacía a diario disfrutando del atardecer, cuando un niño salió de la nada corriendo hasta interponerse en su camino, al ver el vehículo acercarse, el niño se paralizó, la madre gritaba y corría desesperada Isabella cambió la dirección tan rápido como le fue posible, provocando que se volcara, el cuadraciclo cayó sobre ella aplastándola y dejándola mal herida, sus heridas físicas sanaron, pero la muchacha nunca despertó.

Edward estaba haciendo sus prácticas de enfermería en el hospital donde ingresaron a Bella, él se encargaba de ayudar a cuidar a los pacientes de terapia intensiva. En cuanto la vio, quedó prendado de su belleza, cuando cambiaron a la castaña a una habitación particular él solicitó que lo asignaran a esa área, no quería apartarse de ella. Isabella estuvo casi un año ingresada en el hospital, hasta que sus padres con autorización médica, habilitaron el cuarto de la muchacha para poder llevársela a su casa, al ver como Edward se dedicaba a ella, lo contrataron como su enfermero particular, desde entonces se dedica solamente a ella, a cuidarla y vigilarla, también contrataron a Alice, una enfermera madura, madre de dos niños pequeños, ya que Edward no podía hacerse cargo de la castaña las veinticuatro horas del día todos los días del año, aunque así lo quisiera.

Si tan solo abriera sus ojos y lo mirara, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, pensaba el muchacho mientras se dirigía nuevamente a casa de su Bella Durmiente, llevaba tres años enamorado de la muchacha, no sabía por qué, no la conocía de antes, nunca la vio despierta, pero la amaba, todos esos años consagrado a ella lo habían hecho amarla más, solo Alice sabía de su amor por ella, era una mujer muy perceptiva, y se había dado cuenta casi de inmediato, prometió no decirle nada a los pares de la joven, Edward se lo suplicó, tenía miedo que si se enteraban lo alejarían de ella. Todas las noches desde que la vio por primera vez soñaba con ella mirándolo, saliendo de su coma y correspondiendo su amor, esos sueños lo hacían sentir feliz, hasta que despertaba y volvía a la realidad, él creía que la muchacha se conectaba con él en esos sueños y que si algún día llegaba a despertar y lo miraba, lo reconocería como el hombre que la amaba en sueños, pero que la ama más en la vida real.

Cuando entró en la casa escuchó mucho ruido que venía de la habitación de la joven, sintió miedo, subió las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, Alice lo detuvo antes de que pudiera entrar **- Edward espera, tienes que estar tranquilo… -**

El muchacho no siguió escuchando entró de golpe al cuarto, vio a los padres de su princesa llorando abrazados y al doctor Carlisle inclinado sobre la castaña, en esa posición le impedía verla, estaba aterrado con la escena, Alice puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró de una forma que no pudo o no quiso descifrar.

**- No sé qué decir señores Swan -** dijo el doctor levantándose de su posición y mostrándose demasiado ceremonioso **– Esto ha sido totalmente inesperado esto ha sido simplemente… -**

**- …Un milagro… -** interrumpió la madre de la muchacha entre sollozos aún abrazada a su marido.

**- ¿Un milagro? –** por fin habló el muchacho

**- Si Edward, Bella despertó –** Explicó Alice

Se acercó a la cama y vio como el doctor la ayudaba a sentarse, al parecer le dolía, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor en su rostro, él se acercó a ayudar, aún conmocionado por la noticia, le acomodó algunas almohadas en la espalda para que se recostara, cuando estuvo cómoda él se alejó un poco y por fin ocurrió, ella abrió los ojos examinando a todos con la mirada, parecía confundida, reconoció a sus padres de inmediato, pero miraba a Alice y al doctor Carlisle con extrañeza, Edward se preocupó, a pesar de sus sueños ella tampoco lo reconocería, bajó la mirada pensativo, perdiendo toda esperanza.

**- Ed… Edw… Edward… -** Susurró la muchacha con voz rasposa.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, especialmente el muchacho que levantó la vista hasta que se conectó con esos ojos cafés que lo observaban fijamente. La muchacha sonrió con gran esfuerzo, él estaba feliz, ella lo había reconocido… y al fin lo miraba.

**Ojalá les haya gustado, espero ansiosa su comentarios, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho como quedó.**

**XoXo**


End file.
